(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical receiver device.
(ii) Related Art
There is a demand for improvement of high frequency characteristics of an optical receiver device. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-274032 discloses an example of an optical receiver device. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a circuit structure of an optical receiver device. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the optical receiver device has a light-receiving element 10, a TIA (Trans Impedance Amplifier) 20 and so on. A signal light 1 is optically coupled to the light-receiving element 10. An anode of the light-receiving element 10 is coupled to an input terminal of the TIA 20. A cathode of the light-receiving element 10 is coupled to a positive power supply (for example, 5V). The TIA 20 has an amplifier element 21 and a feedback resister R1. The light-receiving element 10 converts a light signal into an electrical signal. The TIA 20 converts the electrical signal current into voltage and outputs the signal voltage.
There is an increasing need of high frequency characteristics for an optical receiver device year by year.